Inoportuno
by lilithkiss
Summary: Él, que alguna vez había jurado odiar a todas las niñas; se había enamorado de ella. La señorita correcta, la niña líder, la chica más inalcanzable y definitivamente la más prohibida en su lista de chicas prohibidas; la cual no era larga... la conformaban sólo 3. Rojos.


**Inoportuno**

-Blossom x Brick-

Oneshot

Edad: 22

 **Advertencia:** Sexo no explícito, malas palabras.

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Por fin tras varias semanas de no poder encontrar un momento para pasarlo a solas, habían coincidido en encontrarse en el nuevo departamento que sus hermanos y él se habían conseguido en las afueras de Townsville. Era algo modesto, pero tenía lo básico y necesario para 3 superhumanos adultos. Butch había insistido en que consiguieran un Penthouse y Brick debía admitirlo, _estaba tenado por aquella idea_ , pero al final desistió de ella, ya que un lugar lujoso, sería algo demasiado llamativo para el trío de abusivos más famoso de Townsville.

Tenían 22 años y seguían ocasionando disturbios en la ciudad, aunque no tantos como cuando eran unos crios. Para ser sinceros, Brick estaba algo cansado de ello. Nimiedades como destruir edificios, graffities, poner boca para abajo a algún que otro idiota para ver que caía de sus bolsillos y hacer volar cosas ya no le provocaba la misma satisfacción como cuando era un niñato de 5.

Podría haberse convertido en un súper villano aún más infame que alguno de _"sus padres"_ ; meta que se había impuesto desde los 8, pero al cumplir 16 sus metas empezaron a sufrir _cambios inesperados._

Él, que alguna vez había jurado odiar a todas las niñas; se había enamorado de _ella._ La señorita correcta, la niña líder, la chica más inalcanzable y definitivamente la más prohibida en su lista de chicas prohibidas; la cual no era larga... la conformaban sólo 3.

Cómo, cuándo ni por qué? No tuvo la más puta idea.

Maldijo a sus hormonas hasta la luna, reprimió toda sensación y sentimiento hasta llegar a un punto de completa frustración e infelicidad. Sus planes y estrategias empezaron a fallar a tal punto que hasta su par de egoístas hermanos habían demostrado preocupación. Ya ni siquiera podía cumplir su papel como líder; y fue en ese instante supo que _algo_ debía hacer al respecto.

Le tomó 2 años juntar el valor necesario para confesarle lo que sentía y luego otros 2 para que Blossom le creyera.

Desde sus inicios, su relación se había basado en un tire y empuje constante, incluso ahora que eran pareja _-en secreto, pero pareja al fin y al cabo-_ mantenían aquel juego de rivales, el cual ninguno de los orgullosos líderes estaba dispuesto a perder.

La besó con ganas, ansioso e impaciente. Ella le correspondía con más intensidad. Le mordió el labio inferior y ella le dió un tirón a su pelo. Continuó su trayecto de besos bajando por su cuello y desprendiendo los botones de su blusa rosa para luego depositar más besos sobre el valle entre sus pechos, justo arriba de aquel hermoso brassier con encaje rosa, para luego continuar descendiendo _._ La puff rosa había arrojado su gorra y trataba de imitar sus movimientos desprendiendo su camisa roja con algo de dificultad.

Este era una de esos raros momentos en que Blossom se dejaba llevar por la intensidad del momento, y como Brick era un hombre observador trataba de sacar el máximo provecho a estos escasos momentos en los cuales podía disfrutar y grabar en su memoria cada expresión en el rostro de la chica líder.

Amaba ver aquella expresión de concentración en su rostro cada vez que analizaba un problema frente a ella; cuando se mordía el labio inferior y arrugaba el entrecejo en señal de intensa concentración; incluso habían veces que se mordía con tanta intensidad que una marca rojiza quedaba presente. También amaba la expresión en su rostro al ser sorprendida por algún desliz o en las rarísimas ocasiones en que se le escapaba una que otra palabrota, lo cual era más que gracioso! Blossom tiene la piel tan blanca y pecosa que cuando el calor sube a sus mejillas no sólo queda allí, se extiende a todo rostro! Otra expresión suya favorita era esa que ponía frente a aquellos que quebrantaban la ley en su tan amada ciudad; cuando la líder de las PowerPuff Girls mostraba su faceta más imponente, volando con la espalda erguida, el mentón en alto y una mirada desafiante a todo aquel tonto que se hubiera atrevido a de hacerle algo a su preciosa ciudad o a alguno de sus ciudadanos.

Pero si tuviera que definir cuál de todas las expresiones y muecas en la cara de la pelirroja era su favorita, definitivamente sería la que tenía en su rostro en ese preciso instante; sonrojada, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados a la par que respiraba agitadamente y enterraba sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo, mientras él tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas.

El ruff rojo mantenía la mirada hacia arriba, disfrutando de cada tono , mueca y expresión que pasara por el rostro de la chica. Brick daba atención a cada sector de aquella zona con devoción, glorificándola y adorándola tal cual a una diosa.

Sentía como su interior se tensaba, haciendo que la presión se acumulara en sus entrañas, añorando por la tan ansiada liberación. Blossom luchaba intensamente porque no se le escapara un grito particularmente fuerte que amenazaba con salirse de sus labios, tanto que tomó un mechón de cabellera roja con tal fuerza que casi lo arrancó.

La pelirroja estaba tan cercana a llegar al clímax que ni siquiera oyó su línea de emergencia móvil. Fue necesario que aquel timbre sonara una segunda vez para que ambos líderes se percatasen de ello.

Brick; ni tonto ni lento, no se detuvo por un instante, no pararía hasta ver el rostro rostro de la chica líder reflejando la dicha de un orgasmo provocado por é más, la sostuvo con más fuerza, dedicándole a Blossom una mirada determinada. _-No me detendré hasta que acabes-._ Sabía que su novia era tan seria con su trabajo de heroína que hasta _en momentos como esos_ , suspendería lo que estuviera haciendo y acudiría al llamado de aquel decrépito alcalde.

Cuando alcanzó su punto, la chica dejó escapar un hueco _-Brick!-_ y utilizó a sus hombros como soporte, a la vez que él le dedicaba una sonrisa sensual y algo maliciosa.

Ante aquel gesto la chica reaccionó de inmediato, separándose de él y subiéndose las bragas. El líder de los RowdyRuffs Boys estaba a punto de soltar una sarta de quejas por alejarlo tan abruptamente cuando aquel condenado móvil sonó de nuevo.

-Alcalde! que sucede!?- Su voz sonaba agitada, tanto que a Brick se le escapó una risita -Los RowdyRuffs Boys están causando disturbios en el centro de Townsville!? Butch y Boomer?!- Al oír eso, se borró la sonrisa en su rostro - Bubbles y Buttercup ya están allí? Muy bien Alcalde, voy para allá-

En cuanto Blossom colgó la llamada, le dedicó una mirada apenada a Brick...

El Ruff sabía lo que eso significaba y lo entendía, después de todo, si la quería junto a él, tendría que aceptar todo lo que estar ligado a ella implicaba, incluso si se trataba de dejarlo plantado con una dolorosa erección. Pero la amaba, así que tendría cerrar la boca y aguantar como hombre.

Se despidió de él depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios y acariciando su mejilla, antes de salir por la ventana dejando una estela de luz rosa tras ella.

Se quedó allí sólo, parado en medio de la habitación, viendo a la mujer que lo traía completamente loco dirigiéndose hacia la Ciudad. Tras unos segundos, cuando la estela de luz rosa empezaba a desvanecerse recordó el predicamento en el que se encontraba y decidió que una ducha helada sería la mejor solución temporal.

 _-Voy a matar a esos idiotas-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_

N.A.: Siempre quise explorar esta posible faceta de Brick; siendo el amante que prefiere complacer antes de ser complacido ya que como leo que en la mayoría de los fics lo describen como a un amante de carácter fuerte, como que siempre es él el elemento dominante en su relación con Blossom; algo que bajo mi punto de vista, desencaja bastante, dada la personalidad de ambos. Más bien me parece que siempre estarían cabeza a cabeza; lidiarían con una lucha constante por determinar quién sería el ganador o quién sería el que este en lo correcto en cualquier rencilla con o sin importancia que tuvieran. Quise ver a Brick en el papel opuesto, _literalmente_ de rodillas ante Blossom; como demostrando que ante ella, se tragaría su orgullo y haría lo que sea para vanagloriar a la mujer que ama y poder permanecer a su lado.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos, espero no hayan dificultado su lectura y de todas formas hayan podido disfrutar de este Oneshot. Si lo hicieron, por favor déjenmelo saber en los comentarios.


End file.
